La vie est Rosé
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: "Siempre he pensado que la vida es como un buen vino, ¡un caleidoscopio de sabores! Mezclados con tragos amargos y dulces; y sin importar su sabor, o su año o su precio, jamás lo disfrutas como cuando tienes buena compañía para compartir." Regalo de amigo secreto, BokuOi, AU Bokuto!fotógrafo profesional, Oikawa!modelo, BL.


**Este es mi regalo de amigo secreto del grupo Kurotsukki/Bokuaka, Tsukkei espero que te guste, es mi primera vez intentando a esta pareja y me divertí mucho pensando en cómo sería su relación; gracias a ti tuve la oportunidad de indagar en ellos y estoy contenta con el resultado.**

 **Beteado por mi noctámbula y talentosa beta Ren! Gracias por tu arduo trabajo!**

* * *

 _La vie est rosé_

El estridente y punzante sonido de su alarma lo despertó de golpe, y Bokuto Kotaro podía sentir como su cerebro era hecho papilla por un picahielo que atravesaba su cráneo por cada punzada hasta llegar a lo que quedaba de su materia gris.

Lo que quedaba, porque si había algo que podía definir su vida en ese mismo momento, era la palabra: _Caos._

Levantó su rostro de sus sábanas de algodón egipcio que solo le costaron cinco dólares —pero no importaba, porque la etiqueta decía algodón egipcio, y eso lo hacía verídico, muchas gracias—, encontrándose con el reloj digital en su mesa de noche con algunas grietas producidas por mañanas con resacas, y sabores amargos de noches anteriores.

«12:00 p.m.»

Diablos, iba tarde.

¿Quién había cambiado su alarma? Debía haber sido Kuroo, el idiota de sonrisa torcida, Bokuto lo quería, pero si era honesto con él mismo, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo queriendo ahorcarlo, en lugar de abrazarlo.

Se levantó lentamente hasta que su vista se aclaró y se rascó la cabeza, ya iba tres horas tarde a su trabajo así que no veía cual era la razón para apresurarse. Restregó ambos ojos y bostezó para deshacerse de los remanentes de sueño. Sin energía para malgastar, salió de su cama desordenada y se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha.

Pero antes se vio al espejo, su mandíbula parecía espolvoreada con nieve, por la manera que su barba comenzaba a salir. Hace algunos días no se había afeitado, pero no veía la necesidad de hacerlo; no era que le faltaran energías —de eso tenía hasta de sobra—, pero se veía como una molestia que no valía la pena tomarse.

Entró a la ducha, y se arrepintió de no haberse tomado otros momentos para despertarse, el agua parecía que salía del mismísimo Antártico y Bokuto se tuvo que preguntar si los esquimales considerarían esa agua fría, y con qué la compararían, ¿con el mismo Antártico? ¿O con el Ártico? ¿Había diferencia entre esos dos?

Cuando terminó de asearse, tomó una camisa hecha puño de su cama, después de olerla y debatir que aún tenía al menos dos días más de su rango obligatorio de 5 días de uso, la eligió. Cuando acordó el abusado reloj de su mesita de noche ahora gritaba:

«12:45 p.m.»

Ni siquiera notó el tiempo, pero demonios, si antes su jefe iba a estar molesto ahora estaría _furioso_.

Tomó su cámara y su teléfono móvil, no le sorprendió ver veinte llamadas perdidas de Tetsurou y una larga lista de mensajes.

«8:55 a.m. Kuroo: _Bo, te vas a morir cuando sepas la noticia del nuevo trabajo que hemos conseguido.»_

 _«_ 9:30 a.m. Kuroo: _Bo, ¿estás ahí?»_

 _«_ 10:15 a. m. Kuroo: _Booooo, hermano, ¿estás vivo?»_

 _«_ 10:49 a. m. Kuroo: _No me engañas, ¡estás dormido! ¡Pedazo de búho cornudo perezoso! ¡Te advertí que no te quedaras jugando_ Overwatch _hasta tarde_! _Pero tú_ jamás _me escuchas._ »

 _«_ 11:13 a.m. Kuroo: _Te van a despedir, idiota y ahora no podré hacer nada por ti.»_

«11:27 a.m. Kuroo: _De acuerdo, no te van a despedir, ya hablé con Tsukki, ¡me debes una, maldito idiota! Tú trasero me pertenece por un mes._ »

«11:28 a. m. Kuroo: _Pero hablo en serio, te perderás de uno de los mejores trabajos de la historia._ »

«12:29 a. m. Kuroo: _Bokuto. Necesito. Que. Traigas. Tú. Pálido. Trasero. AHORA._ »

Al menos aún conservaba su trabajo; pequeñas victorias, celebró. Partió de su apartamento, tomando una porción de pizza helada de la nevera para comerla en su camino al trabajo. La rutina de siempre, vivía solo así que no se preocupaba por cocinar… o limpiar… No, no tenía tiempo para eso, se enfocaba en su carrera.

Tenía un buen trabajo, Kuroo era el director creativo de una revista de moda y puso en buena palabra su nombre, y le había conseguido un puesto de fotógrafo. Tetsurou era el director creativo, y aunque Bokuto no sabía nada de modas, o farándula o diseñadores de ropa dejaba que sus fotografías hablaran por él.

Su mejor amigo le había dicho que sus jefes solo miraron su portafolio una vez y decidieron contratarlo.

La fotografía había comenzado como un pasatiempo desde que iba a secundaria, cuando iba a tercer año encontró una vieja cámara fotográfica de su abuelo, estaba polvosa y cada vez que tomaba una foto las esquinas nunca se revelaban por completo. Seguramente el papel se había humedecido con el paso del tiempo, pero eso le importaba poco, lo que él más disfrutaba era cautivar eternamente no solo a una persona sino también sus pensamientos, su personalidad revelada en esas fracciones de segundos.

Bokuto _no_ era un «observador», su capacidad de atención era más corta que la paciencia de Tsukki, pero podía perderse horas mirando sus fotografías y a los turistas o pasajeros de tren o niños que capturaba en ellas. Hasta el punto de poder diferenciar los tipos de sonrisas en las personas.

La sonrisa que usaban por obligación, la sonrisa que usaban al estar con amigos, y la queda sonrisa que reservaban para su amante.

Salió de su academia, y ahí abandonó su carrera de voleibol, el deporte le traía recuerdos agrios que jamás se esfumarían; así que decidió estudiar fotografía en la universidad. Kuroo siempre cuidaba de él, lo hizo después de que rompieran su corazón en la secundaria, y lo hizo al conseguirle trabajos esporádicos hasta que terminó en la revista de moda. Bokuto sabía que el trabajo no sería eterno, pero la paga era buena y podía alegrar sus ojos con los modelos para los que trabajaba.

Tragó el último pedazo de la pizza helada y pasó por su cafetería preferida de camino al trabajo, decidió que debía disculparse con su jefe malhumorado por su llegada tardía, así que compró un pastel de fresas también.

—Ahí estás, maldito hijo de puta búho —lo saludó Kuroo cuando subió al piso treinta y seis del edificio en el que trabajaban los editores.

—¡Kuroo! —lo recibió con alegría.

—No, no me vengas con «Kuroo» —imitó—, me costó un ojo de la cara para que no te despidieran, en serio, deberías ser más responsable.

—Lo sé, mi hermano, y lo seré —juntó el cuerpo de Kuroo al suyo pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Vamos, prometo donarte mi riñón si algo le pasa al tuyo.

—Espero que estés dispuesto a hablar con mi abogado acerca de eso, lo quiero firmado.

Bokuto se carcajeó ruidosamente, y no, Kuroo no tardó en acompañarlo en risotadas despreocupadas. El enojo nunca le duraba a Tetsurou, no con Bokuto, al menos.

—Pero hablo en serio —regresó su amigo—, éste trabajo es el premio mayor, olvida a todos esos modelos y actores que hemos entrevistado, tenemos al pez gordo en la mira y _tú,_ mi amigo, lo fotografiarás. ¡Piensa en lo enorme que se verá en tu portafolio! No iba a dejar que otro pobre diablo se llevara la oportunidad.

—Gracias, Kuroo —dijo, intentando transmitir alegría en su apagada voz, Bokuto nunca fue bueno para fingir lo que sentía.

La oportunidad debía ser buena si Tetsurou lo decía, pero cada vez se cansaba más del trabajo, fotografiar ropa y personas tan acostumbradas a las cámaras no era nada divertido. Las celebridades podían usar una máscara gruesa de felicidad sintética para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Su sueño era el de tener su propia exhibición de arte, donde se mostraran sus mejores fotografías, aquellas en las cuales había capturado la verdadera _esencia_ de sus modelos y mostrar un poco de sus almas inmortalizadas en un marco.

—No luzcas tan melancólico, mi búho amigo —se compadeció el pelinegro juguetonamente, el mote le había quedado desde que estudió en una academia con «búho» en su nombre—. Espera a escuchar el trabajo.

Como si fuera señal entró el joven y amargo Tsukishima Kei, un chico rubio menor que él pero con un puesto más alto. Era el editor en jefe de la revista y su jefe también. Su eterna mueca de disgusto no combinaba con su traje de diseñador azul oscuro con líneas verticales negras; su corbata estaba pulcramente arreglada y su cabello había encontrado ese balance perfecto entre « _quiero demostrar lo poco que me importa_ » y « _quiero demostrar cuantos productos para el cabello tengo, y todas las horas que me tardé peinándome esta mañana_ ».

Era gracioso lo mucho que las personas en el mundo de la moda intentaban tanto en demostrar que nada les importaba. Bokuto se tardó meses en entender que _«no intentarlo»_ estaba a la moda, pero debía intentar mucho para aparentar que _no_ lo hacían.

La diferencia entre ellos, y Kuroo y Bokuto, era que a esos dos últimos _realmente_ nada les importaba.

Kuroo apenas y tocaba su cabello en las mañanas y Bokuto solo tenía ocho camisas de las cuales tres eran para eventos «formales» —incluyendo una camisa que, irónicamente, tenía estampado un _smoking_ en frente—.

—Veo que _finalmente_ recordaste que tienes trabajo —gruñó Tsukishima con disgusto.

—¡Tsukki! —saludó—. Mira, te traje pastel de fresas, les dije que le pusieran una dedicatoria para el mejor jefe de todos —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con cinismo—. Y apuesto que en esos minutos que gastaste entrando a la pastelería y diciéndoles que grabaran una dedicatoria no pensaste que tal vez debía haber sido mejor _apresurarte_ a tu trabajo —dijo, aceptando de todas formas el postre.

—No, no lo pensé —se sinceró.

—« _Gracias por dejarme conservar mi trabajo_ » —leyó—. Adorable —escupió monótonamente.

—Si no lo quieres, puedes dármelo —ofreció Kuroo con su sonrisa torcida.

—No, no, yo me quedaré con esto.

Tetsurou se rio por la actitud tan infantil de Tsukishima.

—Tienes un diente dulce —comentó el pelinegro—, comes todos los confites que tus dedos pueden tocar y jamás aumentas de talla, eso más tus largas piernas, no es de extrañar porque todos los modelos te odian. Recuérdame otra vez, por qué nunca fuiste uno.

—Es un trabajo banal —confesó Tsukishima, ensartándole el tenedor al pastel—, quiero tener trabajo para toda mi vida, no hasta que cumpla veinticinco años, además, no fui a la universidad para dejar de usar mi cerebro después.

—Tsukki, eres tan cruel —dijo Bokuto.

—Y hablando de eso, debo informarte del trabajo que Kuroo me hizo darte, tenemos un artículo exclusivo de una celebridad, los reporteros ya le hicieron una entrevista y solo falta la sesión de fotos.

—Ahí entras tú, muchachote —señaló Kuroo.

—Sí, pero no queremos que sea « _a la moda_ » ni nada parecido, la estrella hace poco estuvo en un ruidoso amorío con un director de cine casado.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿no sabes quién es?

—No veo mucho el canal _E!,_ Tsukki, tampoco leo revistas de chismes, me aburren…

—¿Ni siquiera has leído « _El cuervo de medianoche_ »? —preguntó, así se llamaba su revista.

—No… solo lo compro para ojear algunas fotografías…

—¿Entonces no tienes idea quién es Oikawa Tooru?

—No me suena.

—¿En serio? —Tsukishima parecía molesto con él por alguna extraña razón—. ¿El supermodelo Oikawa Tooru? ¿No? ¿Nada? ¿ _Forbes_ considera que su valor actual es de cuarenta millones? ¿ _Nada_?

Kotaro negó, meneando su cabeza.

—Vives debajo de una piedra —murmuró bajo su aliento, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Bokuto pudiera escucharlo—; como sea, después que su amorío con este director de cine se hiciera público recibió muy mala fama, así que él busca contar su versión de la historia en « _El Cuervo de Media Noche_ » y poder abrirse con todos sus _fans_.

—Se escucha como una gran noticia —comentó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

— _Es_ una buena noticia, nos costó mucho conseguirlo y ahora tenemos la exclusiva, no lo vayas a arruinar.

—¡¿Por qué lo arruinaré yo?! —exaltó Kotaro, ofendido.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, porque eres tú, porque te verá a ti, y pensará que todos los que trabajamos para « _El Cuervo…_ » somos tan desaliñados como tú.

—¡Kuroo! ¡Haz algo! —pidió.

—No puedo, muchachote, él es el jefe —comentó pero lo miraba con demasiado apego y adoración en sus ojos.

—Pero eres nuestro mejor fotógrafo —aceptó, cruzando sus largos brazos—, así que sé qué harás un buen trabajo.

—Lo haré.

—Solo mantén tu boca callada, no grites, no lloriquees, no respires.

—Eso suena como lo opuesto que hiciste ayer, Tsuuuukki —comentó Kuroo con socarronería y arqueando una ceja.

Bokuto se atragantó con su saliva y estalló riéndose a carcajadas. No sabía que finalmente Tsukishima se había dejado seducir por su mejor amigo.

—Eres asqueroso y si vuelves a decir algo así, te demandaré por acoso sexual.

—¡Bebé, hemos estado saliendo por tres meses!

—Aun así lo haré —lo señaló y luego a Bokuto—, y tú, no lo arruines en la sesión de fotos.

Sin decir más salió con elegancia de la pieza, dando pasos largos, Tsukishima prácticamente seguía el oficio familiar y al crecer rodeado de modelos y alta costura, el rubio se movía como su fuera uno nato.

—Con esa personalidad, no sé cómo te fijaste en él —confesó Bokuto completamente confundido.

—Debajo de todo eso, es tan dulce y suave, y rosa como un algodón de azúcar —sonrió con ojos vidriosos y sonrisa boba.

Llegaron al set que se encontraba en el quinto piso del edificio, Oikawa había llegado a tiempo y estaba en los vestidores siendo maquillado; mientras, Bokuto estaba seleccionando qué objetivo usar. El tema de la sesión fotográfica era _«vulnerable»,_ Bokuto era gay, pero no conocía muchos hombres que encajaran con esa definición, pero no era trabajo del modelo serlo, sino del fotógrafo el poder capturarlo.

—¿Tenemos todo listo? —preguntó Kuroo.

Kotaro levantó el pulgar en su dirección para avisarle que tenían luz verde.

El set no era más que una pared completamente blanca, lo que querían no era capturar su ropa sino su rostro.

—Oikawa, por aquí —indicó su mejor amigo.

Y detrás de él caminaba el chico más que lindo que Bokuto debió haber visto desde que salió de secundaria.

En todos sus años trabajando para la industria banal del modelaje había visto cuerpos altos y delgados, y rostros con facciones suaves como el óleo y narices de botón. Kotaro frecuentemente se acostaba con modelos, no era algún fetiche personal, pero vivía rodeado de ellos, y él tenía cierto encanto —si podía admitirlo—, pero él… Oikawa Tooru…

Se sintió de dieciséis años otra vez, con manos sudorosas, lengua como algodón y su corazón levantando vuelo.

— _¡Esto es encantador!_ —exclamó el castaño de rizos, llevaba puesta solamente una bata blanca.

—Estoy…. Estamos listos para ti —ofreció Bokuto a su lado Kuroo le susurró:

— _Tienes la boca abierta, grandote y recuerda lo que dijo Tsukki: No lo arruines._

— _¿Por qué dices que lo arruinaré?_ —susurró de regreso, un poco ofendido.

— _Porque eres malo para ocultar lo que sientes y no puedes mantener tus manos en tus bolsillos, ¡además,_ te gustan _las cosas bonitas!_

— _Y él es_ muy _boni…_ ¡Hola, gusto en conocerte! —saludó Kotaro al modelo—. Yo seré tu fotógrafo de hoy, me llamo Kotaro Bokuto.

—Boku- _chan_ —agregó el honorífico—, mi nombre esOikawa Tooru, espero que podamos hacer un buen trabajo hoy —sonrió, perfilando dos líneas de perlas blancas perfectas.

—El… el… el placer es mío.

—¡Oh, justo a tiempo! ¡Kindaichi, por aquí! —llamó.

Un chico con cabello negro y demasiado gel llegó a su lado, el pobre chico parecía muerto de miedo y demasiado ansioso para su propio bien. Sin mayor preámbulo le entregó una botella de vino a Kuroo.

—Es vino _Rosé —_ hizo saber, con un acento francés perfecto, si le preguntaban a Bokuto—. Un regalo para ustedes, la entrevista fue tan divertida —pequeñas risillas cayeron de sus labios, y Bokuto notó que estaban levemente pintados—. Espero que les guste.

—¿Por qué no lo probamos aquí? Será genial para conocernos un poco mientras trabajamos —Tetsurou tomó con cordialidad la botella y sonrió.

—Espléndido.

El chico nervioso de cabello como nabo —que luego Bokuto descubrió se trataba del asistente personal de Oikawa—, sirvió las bebidas. Kotaro tenía gustos simples, el jamás veía la fecha de la cosecha del vino, o qué viñedo lo había cultivado y si era sincero, él prefería una buena cerveza fría a un vino tinto.

Pero probó el vino _rosa_ que Tooru ofreció, y por alguna razón le recordó a él, el color era elegante, hermoso incluso. Sus papilas gustativas fueron asaltadas por un sabor dulzón y suave, nada abrumador, pero cuando tragaba dejaba el fuerte golpe del alcohol; antes que lo notara se encontró regresando por más cada vez.

Kotaro se preguntó si así era Oikawa.

Hermoso a la vista y dulce al paladar, con una actitud dominante y embriagante en la cama.

Debía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Tooru se acabó su segunda copa y sus suaves mejillas parecían escobilladas con rosa, le daban una apariencia casi angelical. Tal vez el _rosé_ serviría para ayudarle a bajar sus muros, después de todo el tema de la sesión era _«vulnerable»._

Aunque lo que Bokuto nunca se esperó fue que Oikawa se removiera su bata para quedar en ropa interior.

Sus enormes ojos dorados buscaron con urgencia los rasgados de Kuroo y lo tomó de su muñeca para hablar con él a solas, no sin antes exclamar un ruidoso: «¡Kuroo, unas palabras por favor!»

—No leíste el correo de Tsukki, ¿verdad? —condenó su amigo.

—¿Correo?

—¿En el que se especificaba cómo el director de la revista quiere el artículo? —intentó Kuroo, para ser estrellado con la blanca y vacía pared que era el entendimiento de Kotaro—. La sesión será artística y mostrará a todo el mundo la esencia de Oikawa, sin maquillaje, sin lujos, sin _ropa._

—Uh…

—Eres un profesional, ¿no? —Kuroo lo alentó dándole una fuerte palmada en su espalda—. ¿O quieres darle la razón a Tsukki cuando dijo que lo arruinarás todo?

—Soy un profesional —decidió, retando al amargo novio —y jefe— de su mejor amigo.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Oikawa confundido, volviéndose a colocar la bata, un poco más consciente de sí mismo que antes.

—¡Excelente! —gritó Bokuto, dejando casi sordo a Kuroo en el camino.

Tomó otra copa de « _valor líquido_ » también conocido como el vino y tomó su cámara.

Las primeras fotos consistían en Oikawa mirando a la cámara como lo haría con un amante, completamente abierto y vulnerable. Kotaro podía ser profesional, podía ser que el modelo era impresionantemente hermoso, y sus ojos parecían estrellas, pero Bokuto podía tomar las fotografías, largarse de ahí y olvidarse de él.

Comenzó con las primeras, Tooru era un profesional, sabía que músculos relajar y que otros tensar para lograr esa aura etérea que lo hacía parecer sobre-humano.

—De acuerdo, esas son todos los marcos que tenemos para el rostro, ahora pasaremos a las fotografías de cuerpo completo —anunció Bokuto.

—Claro —dijo Tooru, sonriendo dulcemente.

Kotaro no pudo parar y terminó tomando una fotografía más, pero Oikawa ya había dejado de posar y miraba hacia un lado, mirando a los demás. Esta, sin embargo, fue su favorita.

Porque el castaño había bajado _por primera vez_ sus muros en toda la sesión, dejando sus verdaderos pensamientos apoderarse por el lapso de unos segundos. Kotaro notó algo que antes no había visto: Oikawa se miraba _triste._

Las comisuras de sus labios se fruncían levemente y sus hermosos ojos se apagaban en las esquinas.

Al siguiente segundo brilló nuevamente y se quiso acercar a Kotaro para ver las fotografías que había tomado.

—¡Boku-chan —saltó—, déjame verlas!

El fotógrafo rápidamente quitó la última y comenzó a enseñar las que había tomado antes.

—¡Guau, eres un genial fotógrafo! —elogió detrás de su hombro, Bokuto podía oler levemente su carísimo perfume—. « _El Cuervo de Media Noche_ » no para de sorprenderme.

Siguieron con la sesión hasta terminarla y Oikawa terminó tan encantado con su trabajo que terminó invitándolos al _after party_ que habría luego de un desfile de moda que haría en la tarde. Tsukishima estaría emocionado —es decir que sonreiría levemente y le murmuraría algo como « _conseguiste mantener tu trabajo por una semana_ más»—.

Y después de un exhaustivo episodio en donde Kuroo lo convenció que se dejara vestir por los estilistas de la revista; y Bokuto aceptó de mala gana y definitivamente no porque la expectativa de ver a Oikawa luego de _desfilar_ era demasiada y al menos debía no parecer un accidente de tráfico.

—Esto es estrictamente profesional —informó Tsukishima, aunque se había engalanado como los dioses, Bokuto debía admitir que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por un modelo más.

—Dices eso, bebé, pero al menos concédeme una pieza de baile —pidió Kuroo ajustando su corbata negra junto con su saco.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, pero agregó rápidamente— _después_ de hablar con Oikawa.

—¡Boku-chan, Kuro-chan y _Anteojos-kun!_ —saludó y Kotaro intentó no prestarle atención a las polillas que revoloteaban en su estómago al escuchar su nombre primero, ¿qué tenía? ¿16 años?

—Ah, Oikawa-san —saludó Tsukishima inclinándose.

El lugar no estaba congestionado y la música era alegre pero no ensordecía a nadie, algunos meseros se paseaban ofreciendo tentempiés pequeños y gourmet a los invitados, todo el lugar se miraba pulcro y lujoso. Era el mundo de la moda, seguro Tsukishima y Kuroo pertenecían a él pero Bokuto era más sencillo; habiendo pasado un año de mochilero por el continente asiático, con solo cambio en su bolsillo, y la cámara alrededor de su cuello.

Oikawa y él pertenecían a estratos diferentes.

¿Pero entonces, porque Tooru se veía tan triste? ¿Era por el escándalo? ¿Realmente amaba a ese director casado? Dolía pero la realidad era que Bokuto no conocía a Tooru y seguramente nunca lo haría, su verdadera imagen cruda y vulnerable solo quedaría en la memoria de su cámara.

O eso pensó antes de comenzar a tomar, copas de champaña tras champaña, pero no tenía culpa, había barra libre y él debía embriagarse lo suficiente para que sus ojos dejaran de buscar al modelo de rizos castaños.

—¡Pero sí es _fotógrafo-chan!_ —exclamó Oikawa con una melodiosa voz y se sentó a su lado—. Te he estado buscando por todo el lugar.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! Quería que me enseñaras más de tu trabajo. Eres _muy_ bueno.

Bokuto no sabía que decir.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó.

—Sabes, un amigo muy querido está a punto de casarse, y me gustaría que fotografiaras la boda —sonrió—, el dinero no es problema, tú serás uno de mis regalos para ellos —y ahí estaba nuevamente, sus ojos se entristecieron y por un segundo el brillo en sus facciones desapareció.

Él no era inasequible, tomaba fotos para él mismo, solamente quería agregarle un poco más al mundo con su arte. ¿Y no era de humanos querer agregarle un color más al mundo? Aun así, la curiosidad lo carcomía, y Kotaro no se caracterizaba por callar o pensar un poco las cosas.

—Con una condición —ofreció.

Fue entonces que la mirada de Oikawa se ensombreció un poco y esa alegría y educación profesional se borraron; como si esas palabras ya habían sido dichas antes.

—Quiero que me contestes una pregunta —se apresuró Bokuto.

Tooru se relajó ante eso.

—Dispara.

—¿Por qué estás triste?

Oikawa resopló y al siguiente segundo una carcajada ligera salió de sus labios.

—Lo vi en algunas de tus fotos —confesó con un poco de vergüenza—, puede que pase desapercibido para algunos, pero no para mí.

—De todas las entrevistas y pláticas que he tenido, nadie me había preguntado eso antes.

—Lo siento.

—Pensé que lo ocultaba bien es todo —sonrió, poniendo su máscara nuevamente—, además, ¿no es de lo más normal sentirse triste a veces? No soy un súper-humano, ¿sabes? ¿Tú sí, Boku-chan?

Kotaro no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido triste, simplemente pensaba que la vida era demasiado hermosa para sentirse así. No recordaba la última vez, pero sí recordaba el episodio y la persona que lo hizo abandonar su carrera de voleibol.

—Es por la boda, ¿verdad? —intentó, disparando en la oscuridad.

Oikawa se lamió los labios, Bokuto sabía que había dado en el blanco. Al menos no era por el director de cine casado, y no sabía si eso lo preocupaba menos, o más.

La conversación se había tornado extraña y Kotaro seguramente parecía un acosador, el hermoso chico tenía sus ojos puestos en frente, colocando la copa levemente encima de sus labios; el fotógrafo notó que estaba bebiendo el mismo vino que les había obsequiado. Seguramente el _rosé_ era su bebida favorita.

—Solo déjame darte un consejo, Boku-chan.

Aquí venía, Kotaro podía escuchar las crueles y gélidas palabras: «Métete en tus propios asuntos» «Ve a molestar a alguien más». En su lugar Oikawa dijo:

— Nunca te enamores del chico heterosexual, ¿de acuerdo? Nada bueno viene de eso. —Tomó el _rosé_ que quedaba en su copa y se alejó, dejándolo solo otra vez.

Apenas y pudo hacer conjeturas de sus palabras, porque habían tocado algo en él, algo que había querido olvidar pero jamás le fue posible. Algo que le hizo darles la espalda a todos sus amigos del colegio y su carrera en el voleibol.

« _Nunca te enamores del chico heterosexual_ ».

' _Lo sé_ ' pensó.

Kotaro terminó aceptando el trabajo y el día de la boda llegó; eligió usar una «elegante» camisa de cuadros con unos pantalones caqui y una gorra negra colocada hacia atrás. Sabía que no les estaba haciendo ningún favor a los fotógrafos al lucir como el estereotipo de uno, pero él no era un invitado, no tenía el deber de vestirse como uno. Sin embargo, terminó arrepintiéndose cuando llegó al lujoso salón, en donde las copas prístinas se veían más claras que su futuro y la comida era tan _carísima_ que podía alimentar a una familia de seis por un año.

Y ahí estaba él, Oikawa, luciendo demasiado bien como para ser real.

Se encontró tontamente pensando cómo el sol tenía el coraje de salir cuando había alguien más reluciente y hermoso.

—Fotógrafo-chan —se acercó a recibirlo.

Bokuto cerró la boca y se aclaró la garganta, prefiriendo pensar que Oikawa no lo había visto quedándose mirando boquiabierto. Seguramente él era tan seguro de sí mismo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de reacción; porque siempre era así, los chicos lindos sabían que lo eran y se dedicaban a convertirse en el centro de atención. Él sabía mejor ahora, que los chicos lindos también se dedicaban a partir corazones, así que siempre prefería reservarse a verlos.

Así no salía lastimado.

—¡Aquí estoy! —sonrió.

—Oh —canturreó—, el estilo rudimentario está tan _in_ estos días, yo podría aprender una o dos cosas de ti.

—El secreto es no lavar tu ropa hasta que se te acaben las opciones.

Oikawa se rio, burbujeante y ligero; los chicos lindos con risas contagiosas eran los más peligrosos de todos.

—Acompáñame, te enseñaré el lugar y a la feliz pareja para que puedas fotografiarlos —Tooru comenzó a caminar, y esperó a que Bokuto lo siguiera.

—¡Claro! ¡Tú guía el camino, jefe!

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —confesó—, eres un chico divertido, fotógrafo-chan.

Conoció a la pareja, el chico era más pequeño que él, pero lo compensaba con lo ancho, se podía visiblemente apreciar su masa muscular aún bajo el _smoking_ negro que usaba; tenía cabello oscuro y parado en puntas, y una mueca de molestia que parecía permanente. Al lado de él estaba la novia, era más pequeña y su cabello castaño caía como cascada sobre sus hombros.

—¡Ah, Iwa-chan, Kimi-chan —saludó—, él es fotógrafo-chan! El encargado de inmortalizar su _preciosa_ boda para toda su vida, ¡lo recordarán a él cuando estén sentados lado a lado frente a la chimenea, y tengan arrugas hasta en sus palmas y recuerden los días de oro, y momentos inolvidables como su boda! —Luego se tornó a Bokuto—. Oh, pero no hay presión alguna, fotógrafo-chan.

El llamado « _Iwa-chan_ » puso sus ojos en blanco pero sonrió, suavizando sus facciones, le ofreció su mano a Kotaro para estrecharla.

—Nombres completos, Oikawa, debes presentar a las personas con sus nombres completos —regañó—. Hola, soy Iwaizumi Hajime y ella es mi esposa, Kimiko.

—Iwaizumi Kimiko —se presentó la chica con una sonrisa tímida y mejillas espolvoreadas de rosa—, un placer, agradecemos profundamente tu trabajo.

—El placer es mío —aseguró Kotaro, ya había estado planeando en qué lugares podría tomar verdaderas piezas de arte.

Resumió a su trabajo, tomando fotografías de los enamorados y también de los invitados compartiendo risas, y felicitaciones. Aunque debía aceptar que terminaba buscando con su mirada a Oikawa, las personas lo rodeaban, por chicos y chicas por igual. Debía deshacerse de ideas extrañas, él estaba ahí por su trabajo.

Pero a veces descubría a Tooru mirándolo con la esquina de su ojo y su trabajo se hacía más difícil.

La velada avanzó y los invitados comenzaron a relajarse, abriendo champaña y bailando también. Las labores de anfitriones de la pareja habían acabado y ahora los enamorados estaban lejos y encerrados en su burbuja privada, en donde solo tenían ojos para el otro. Su pecho se constriñó de una manera extraña al recordar todo el tiempo que había pasado desde su última relación… o _ilusión de relación._

Intentó no pensar en cómo él _jamás,_ había estado en una _verdadero_ noviazgo, en donde las dos partes sintieran lo mismo; frecuentemente se jactaba que él era un casanova de pies a cabeza, un solterón empedernido, jamás sentaría cabeza, porque habían demasiado chicos lindos como para solo quedarse con uno.

Nadie, además de Kuroo, sabía que simplemente estaba muerto de miedo a ser herido de la misma manera.

Tomó una fotografía de los novios mientras bailaban, Iwaizumi estaba hipnotizado por la tímida sonrisa de su esposa, ambos se movían al compás de violines y arpas; bailando sobre pétalos de rosas y mármol.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó Oikawa.

Bokuto saltó, soltando su cámara y luego maniobrando para atraparla, terminó parado en un pie doblando su cuerpo hacia adelante; pero lo logró. Si su cámara se quebraba ahí irían cuatro de sus salarios mensuales. Recobró la compostura para escuchar las mismas risas melodiosas de antes; Tooru se reía con una copa en su mano.

—¡Me asustaste!

—Lo siento —dijo aun riéndose, se terminó limpiando una lágrima de la esquina de su ojo—, solo quería venir y saber cómo estabas, ¿te diviertes?

—Es divertido cambiar de ambientes —admitió—, ver otra cosa que no sean modelos hambrientos… ¡Ah! ¡Sin ofender!

—No me ofendes —Oikawa aseguró con una sonrisa—, prefiero seguir una dieta estricta y práctica deporte que pasar hambre, aunque admito que mi punto débil es el pan de leche. No lo puedo dejar no importa que tanto me regañe mi _manager_.

—¿Practicas deporte?

—Algunas veces, eso ayuda a relajarme. De niño, practiqué voleibol y se hizo parte de mí.

—¡Hablas en serio! ¡Yo también jugué voleibol en la secundaria! ¿Qué posición eras?

—Armador —respondió con entusiasmo—, ¿tú?

—¡Delantero izquierdo! —exclamó— ¡No había nada mejor que rematar!

—¿Eras bueno?

—¡Ah, diablos, era el mejor! ¡Hasta gané una beca deportiva en Tokio!

—Guau, ¿y qué pasó?

—Yo…. Uh… preferí dejarlo… —aceptó, había sido mala idea seguir el tema, las heridas seguían abiertas después de tantos años—. Me gustó más la fotografía —mintió.

Oikawa leyó el ambiente y no presionó, le dio otro trago a la bebida rosa de su copa y se juntó a él, apoyándose sobre la barra y mirando a todos los invitados bailar. Bokuto se preguntó qué hacía el castaño ahí con él, son su físico, fama y encanto, debía tener _cientos_ de invitaciones a bailar y sin embargo, ahí estaba, pasando su tiempo con el fotógrafo de la boda.

—Yo también era bueno en lo que hacía —comenzó sin mirarlo—, no había armador que me ganara y tenía un equipo de en sueños, comencé la universidad y de inmediato me uní al equipo de voleibol. Había… este saque que quería perfeccionar, era poderoso y estaba seguro que si podía dominarlo, nadie podría pararme. Pasé horas y _horas_ practicando para ser el mejor, hasta que un día cuando salté y caí, escuché un _crack_ venir de mi rodilla, y caí al suelo.

Tooru dio otro sorbo de su vino rosa y continuó.

—Iwa-chan, que en ese entonces era mi compañero, me llevó al doctor; aparentemente me había roto un ligamento, verás, antes había tenido algunos roces con mi rodilla, por eso Iwa-chan siempre me regañaba para que no me sobre-esforzara, pero yo me sentía imparable. Me llevaron al quirófano y me sometieron a una cirugía para unirlos, ahí terminó mi carrera en voleibol para siempre.

—Lo siento.

Oikawa se frotó los ojos rápidamente, borrando las lágrimas que se habían formado y terminó su _rosé._

—No importa, luego un chico que conocí en un café me dijo que debía probar mi suerte en esta audición para un comercial sobre pastas dentales, obtuve el papel y mi carrera de modelaje comenzó ahí, fin del cuento, ¡todos estamos felices!

Era evidente que no lo estaban, le partía su corazón escuchar la triste historia de Oikawa, como la oportunidad de realizar su sueño había sido arrebata de un segundo a otro; podría tener fama y dinero, pero de nada servía si su corazón no estaba en lo que hacía. Podía entender un poco más a Tooru y descubrir un poco de su tristeza.

Ahora él parecía un completo idiota, abandonando su sueño de ser jugador profesional por un chico, y por sus estúpidos cambios de humor.

Bokuto le sonrió con simpatía y se acercó a su lado, juntando sus brazos.

—Pero sabes, en este momento hay algo que me deja intranquilo —dijo Oikawa rompiendo el silencio.

—¿En serio? —Bokuto era pésimo leyendo el ambiente, ¿había hecho algo para molestarlo? ¿Debía marcharse?

—Sí, esta pregunta me da vueltas a la cabeza, y no tengo idea cuál puede ser su respuesta, ¿tú sí?

Él lo dudaba mucho, era un muy buen fotógrafo pero la inteligencia no era su fuerte.

—No lo sé, ¡pero podría ayudarte! ¡Pregunta!

—Desde que llegaste no has parado de ver mis labios y de seguirme con tu mirada por toda la habitación; hace media hora que agito mi cabello y aleteo mis pestañas para coquetearte, pero ¿qué debo hacer para que me beses?

Kotaro se quedó sin palabras, dudaba que había algo qué decir. Así que se lanzó, acercándose al otro y besando sus labios. Tooru respiró por su nariz y con suavidad posó sus dedos en su cabeza; él, cerrando sus ojos, sintió que volaba, los carnosos labios de Oikawa parecían chicles, estuvo tentado y mordisqueó un poco, ganándose un quejido de sorpresa del chico.

El sabor frutal del vino aún era predominante en la boca del modelo, pero había algo más que lo dejó viendo estrellas. Ahí descubrió que los besos de Oikawa eran más embriagadores, adictivos y dulces que cualquier otro alcohol. Su cabeza aun daba vueltas cuando el castaño se separó y tomó de su mano para guiarlo a otro lugar.

Subieron a una de las habitaciones que estaban al nombre de Oikawa en el hotel de cuatro estrellas, Bokuto no sabía hasta que piso habían subido, pero estaban tan alto que toda la ciudad estaba a sus pies.

Bokuto miró estrellas, galaxias y nebulosas cuando Tooru lo arrojó a la cama y se quitó la camisa encima de él. El fotógrafo lamió la tersa piel de su pecho y se estremeció al escuchar los gemidos eróticos que llovían de la boca que acababa de devorar.

Su mente y visión se nublaron de placer; Oikawa era perfecto de todas maneras, debajo de él, con ojos vidriosos y sosteniéndose de las sábanas para no perderse en las estocadas de sus caderas y quejidos de sus labios. Kotaro no podía tener suficiente de Tooru, de su cuerpo, de su sabor embriagador, y de su dulce voz.

A la mañana siguiente, el fotógrafo ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que se había dormido, despertó completamente solo en la cama, aunque la almohada a su lado aún conservaba un poco del calor de su acompañante de la noche; Oikawa se acababa de marchar, y Bokuto podía vivir con eso. Al menos eso se repetía cuando salió de su cama y comenzó a vestirse.

En la mesa de noche se encontró con dos cosas que lo dejaron sorprendido.

Una era la hora; apenas eran las 8:25 de la mañana así que aun podía llegar a tiempo a su trabajo por primera vez.

La otra era una pequeña carta con el nombre de Oikawa escrito con tantas curvas y vueltas que dejó a Bokuto preguntándose si había algo que el hermoso modelo pudiera hacer mal.

« _Anoche fue increíble, y me refiero a la plática también ;)_

 _No te pierdas, Boku-chan, me encantaría repetirlo._

 _Aquí está mi número: xxxxx-xxxxx_

 _Llámame._

 _F. Oikawa Tooru_ »

Kotaro podía pensar en razones para no hacerlo, pero como siempre, sus impulsos le terminaban ganando así que lo hizo.

En su segunda cita —si podía llamarle segunda—, Bokuto se limitó a besar su mejilla en el pórtico de su departamento para despedirse. Comenzaba a apreciar la compañía de Oikawa, detrás de la máscara profesional se encontraba un niño muy entusiasta, él era similar; y ambos podían pasar largos minutos riéndose de las cosas más tontas, como una pelea callejera entre ardillas por el último maní en una pequeña casita de aves; o un perro con pequeñas botitas navideñas.

Al día siguiente su rostro estaba en los periódicos, su nombre no aparecía por ningún lado y lo habían nombrado como « _El misterioso acompañante de Oikawa Tooru_ ».

Así que las reacciones no se tardaron en venir.

Tsukishima dejó caer el periódico encima del escritorio de Kuroo cuando él y su amigo estaban discutiendo la importancia de comer cuatro veces al día. El chico alto solo se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró sus dedos, mirando a Bokuto con brusquedad.

—Te pedí una cosa —gruñó.

Kuroo se apresuró a ver la noticia y silbó de la sorpresa.

—¡¿Estás saliendo con Oikawa?! —gritó—. ¿Y me lo ocultaste? ¡Bo, me lastimas! Pero te perdonaré si me das los detalles sucios —terminó, riéndose entre dientes.

—¿Me odias? —preguntó Tsukishima— ¿Tienes una extraña _vendetta_ contra mí y por eso haces _exactamente_ lo que yo te digo que no hagas?

—¡Tsukki! —se metió Kuroo para defenderlo—. Bebé, no creo que sea personal, ¡vamos! Bokuto ha estado soltero por _años_ , dale un descanso. ¿Vas en serio con esto, Bo?

—Claro que no —respondió Kei por él—, es obvio que no, solo intenta arruinarlo todo con Oikawa para convertirlo en un enemigo de la revista como lo ha hecho con _muchos_ modelos antes, ¿no es así? Solo te acuestas con ellos y te marchas.

—¡Con él es diferente! —justificó el pelinegro—. ¿Verdad, Bo?

—¡Esperen! —exclamó Bokuto para que ambos lo escucharan al fin. Ambos lo miraron y su mente se puso en blanco—. Eh… esto… no lo sé, Oikawa es… disfruto pasar horas con él, es muy divertido y tiene los pies sobre la tierra. Es diferente a todos los otros modelos con los que he salido y el sexo es _extraordinario_ ; y saldremos ahora también, así que… no lo sé.

La mirada penetrante de Tsukishima se suavizó un poco y resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

—De acuerdo, acepto que me precipité un poco —admitió.

—¿Un poco? —intentó Bokuto.

—No abuses —respondió.

Kotaro se quedó con su victoria y le dio unas cuantas palmadas al chico delgado en su espalda. Intentó ocultar el nerviosismo de su estómago debido a lo real que todo se estaba sintiendo, y como, cada vez se acercaba a la orilla del vacío; en cualquier momento caería y no habría vuelta atrás.

—Oikawa —dijo una noche, no quería saber qué hora era, porque no quería caer en cuenta de cuantos minutos les quedaban de estar juntos.

Tooru estaba en sus brazos, sus piernas se enrollaban con las de él y ambos estaban desnudos debajo de la sábana. Las largas pestañas del castaño llegaban hasta sus pómulos y al escuchar su voz arrugó su perfilada nariz, volviéndose consciente con cada segundo.

—¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo, Boku-chan? —preguntó en una suave voz, empapada con sueño.

—Ah, lo siento, no quise despertarte, vuelve a dormir. —Sintió una punzada de culpa, pero no era su culpa no necesitar de muchas horas de sueño.

—No, no, está bien, ya estaba despierto de todas formas—mintió Tooru abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

—Es solo… que estaba pensando…

—Oh —canturreó—, pensamientos existencialistas de Boku-chan, esto no me lo puedo perder —rio—. ¿Así que eres como todos nosotros? Yo pensaba que eras demasiado feliz y despreocupado como para malgastar tu tiempo en eso.

Kotaro se terminó riendo, pero aceptó el beso de Tooru, aun perdido entre la realidad y los sueños.

—¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó el castaño.

—En que me gustas.

Oikawa abrió los ojos de par en par y aun en la penumbra, Bokuto pudo ver sus mejillas colorearse de un rosa adorable.

—¿En… en serio? —tartamudeó.

—Sí, me estás gustando mucho y eso me da miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Sí, yo… —Bokuto aún se debatía, pero supuso que ya era tiempo de soltarlo todo— solo me he enamorado una vez, fue en secundaria… fue por esa misma razón que dejé el voleibol.

Oikawa encontró su mano y la apretó, dándole seguridad para que continuara.

—Cuando iba a secundaria, yo era la estrella del equipo y había… este chico, era mi _kohai;_ yo siempre tenía dificultades para sacar lo mejor de mis habilidades pero él logró descifrarme —Bokuto aun quería borrar su rostro de su cerebro—. Él siempre intentaba mantenerme a flote y hacerme un mejor jugador; fue mi culpa, yo confundí las cosas y comencé a sentir cosas por él. Malinterpreté sus sentimientos y pensé que estaba enamorado de mí también.

Kotaro no podía ver a Oikawa a los ojos, la historia era patética, él era patético; así que solo miraba hacia abajo, a sus manos entrelazadas.

—Me confesé después de una de nuestras victorias y él me dijo que debía pensarlo. Si me… si me hubiera rechazado al inicio, si me hubiera dicho que no yo habría entendido, no soy idiota.

—No lo eres —murmuró Oikawa.

—Podría haber aceptado el rechazo, pero él terminó aceptando mis sentimientos; yo era el chico más feliz de todos y mi estúpida felicidad me hizo no darme cuenta de _sus_ verdaderos sentimientos. Yo intentaba tomar su mano y él siempre terminaba quitándola, mi cerebro quiso pensar que solo era tímido y con el tiempo se abriría más, pero nunca lo hizo. Yo nunca le gusté y nunca me amó.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y él quería reírse, eso había pasado hacía una década y todavía dolía.

—Lo escuché hablando con otro jugador del equipo, le estaba diciendo cosas como que salía conmigo para hacerme un mejor jugador, para controlar mejor mis cambios de humor y hacerme ganar. Como si fuera este animal sin cerebro y él mi entrenador —su voz comenzó a quebrarse—. Ni siquiera era gay, pero no le importaba parecerlo ante toda la escuela si eso me hacía mejorar.

Oikawa secó sus lágrimas y lo trajo a sus brazos. Era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien. Bokuto nunca lo odió, le era imposible odiarlo y sabía que su corazón había estado en un buen lugar cuando pensó en aceptar sus sentimientos. Aunque eso terminó arruinándolo a él y a sus futuras relaciones.

Después de eso terminó la falsa relación e intentó volver a su rutina de antes, practicando voleibol, pero siempre estaba él.

No podía huir, aun dolía y verlo empeoraba todo.

Así que dejó de llegar a las prácticas, aunque era el capitán, cuando llegaba a su casa solo iba directo a su habitación a dormir. Dejó de salir con sus amigos y prefería encerrarse todo el día. Kuroo llegaba a visitarlo a veces, intentaba darle su apoyo pero no servía de nada.

Llegó hasta el punto de ni siquiera poder jugar el deporte, Tetsurou le decía que lo olvidara, nadie debía valer tanto para él; pero no podía evitarlo. Dejó de jugar y rechazó la beca deportiva.

Prefirió encontrar otra pasión para seguir.

Lo último que supo de su _kohai_ fue que tenía una novia, y estaba por comprometerse.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Oikawa en su cabello después de escuchar todo.

Bokuto ya no lloraba, hace años que dejó de sentir cosas por el chico, aunque la traición dolía como el primer día. ¿Cómo sabría ahora que valía la pena salir con alguien? ¿Cómo sabría si los sentimientos de una persona eran verdaderos? Las personas no deberían poderse herir así.

—Nunca te enamores del chico heterosexual —repitió Bokuto intentando sonreír.

—Parece que nos parecemos más de lo que pensé —comentó Oikawa con una sonrisa triste.

El castaño le contó su historia también, como estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Bokuto lo recordaba, era el novio de la boda, Iwaizumi. Oikawa pasó enamorado de él desde que lo conoció, el chico era amable y se preocupaba por él; era difícil no pensar que sentía algo más.

Pero Iwaizumi siempre fue heterosexual, y Tooru tardó más de diez años en comprender que no; las personas no cambiaban.

Así que por eso prefería perder su tiempo en amoríos rápidos y vacíos con el primero que cruzara su camino. Así fue como terminó enredándose con el director de cine que estaba casado.

—Bastante patético, ¿no? —comentó Tooru—. Mi vida no ha sido más que decepciones tras decepciones, ¿ahora entiendes un poco de mi tristeza?

—¿Entonces, somos dos personas con demasiado miedo para enamorarse? —preguntó Bokuto.

Oikawa se rio de lo patético que eran.

—Lo somos —aceptó.

—Sabes —comenzó Kotaro juntando sus narices y cerrando sus ojos—, tengo miedo, pero si estás a mi lado me haces más valiente.

Oikawa sonrió.

—Entonces lo estaré.

Después de esa noche, ambos cambiaron sin pensarlo; algunas veces Bokuto fotografiaba a Tooru solo para porque se veía particularmente lindo, y su mirada brillaba más que antes. Kotaro se sentía caer por él cada vez más, sin miedo en su corazón.

Bokuto quería hacerlo oficial, quería proclamar su amor por el hermoso chico y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera; no le importaba que los paparazis comenzaran a acosarlo, preguntándole acerca de sus intimidades, era un precio más por salir con Oikawa, pero al pensar en su sonrisa y su voz canturreando « _Boku-chan_ », todo valía la pena.

Sí, Oikawa Tooru valía la pena.

—Boku-chan —llamó una vez, mientras veían una película de alienígenas en el viejo sillón de Kotaro.

El castaño nunca se quejó del desorden, siempre le había dicho que era su hogar era _Bokutoesco_ así que estaba bien. Kotaro solo se rio y lo tomó como un cumplido. A Oikawa le encantaban las películas de alienígenas y Bokuto estaba contento con ver películas simples y llenas de efectos especiales y disparos; ya que las extranjeras siempre debían hacerlo pensar.

—¿Sí? —preguntó llevándose un _cheeto_ a la boca; a Tooru no le gustaban, decía que eran más falsos que la mitad de las narices de sus compañeros modelos.

—Boku-chan —llamó otra vez.

Kotaro lo miró y se encontró con sus ojos marrones y brillantes.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que te amo.

Su mente hizo cortocircuito, parecía que cada letra debía ser analizada en su cerebro individualmente. Esas palabras… Oikawa… _él_ era amado.

—¿Eh? Yo… —iba a decirlo, porque también lo sentía y porque Tooru merecía escucharlo también; pero su mente parecía que se había reiniciado.

—¡No tienes que responder ahora! —exclamó Oikawa, sonrojado hasta su cuello, saltó como si Bokuto era de fuego—. ¡No te sientas obligado!

—No, no, ¡no es eso! Yo… —aseguró, pero el castaño lo interrumpió.

—Solo debía decirlo… porque, ¡porque lo sentía! Y tú debes hacer lo mismo, así que —colocó un dedo en sus labios, callándolo—. No me lo digas todavía

Pero Bokuto quería decírselo y Tooru no lo permitió.

Al siguiente mes tuvo que irse del país; Tsukishima quería que él cubriera un artículo acerca del festival de Cannes, Francia. Kotaro quedó prendado del lugar, era absolutamente hermoso. Oikawa ya había viajado ahí, por un desfile de modas y en su visita, descubrió una pequeña pastelería que se especializaba en delicias francesas.

Entonces se le ocurrió la mejor idea para demostrar sus sentimientos, le compraría un _coulant_ de chocolate y le pediría que se mudara con él. Sabía que aún era pronto; pero Oikawa lo hacía una mejor persona y le había enseñado lo que era _amar_ otra vez, sin miedo a salir herido.

El festival terminó y regresó a su casa.

—Ya regresé —anunció a las paredes vacías, Oikawa se había ofrecido para traerlo al aeropuerto pero él no se lo permitió. Su agenda siempre estaba llena y no debía malgastar su tiempo en hacer nimiedades como esas. Aun así habían quedado de acuerdo en encontrarse en la noche, sus dedos hacían cosquillas al imaginar el hermoso rostro de Oikawa iluminado al ver que uno de sus postres favoritos directo desde Francia.

Cerró la puerta y sintió su rostro calentarse al ver lo que le esperaba en su sala de estar.

Había un arreglo enorme de diferentes flores, rosas y lirios; era la primera vez que alguien hacía esto por él. ¡Oikawa debía estar bromeando! ¿Esto era una broma, verdad? La sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios llegaba hasta sus orejas, debía ser una broma y sin embargo ahí estaba, unas botellas de vino y una carta con el nombre: « _Oikawa Tooru_ ».

De la misma manera que lo había hecho después de la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

Se dirigió a leer la carta, pero en su camino notó su contestadora de voz, estaba llena; debía ser Kuroo preguntando por él. Su celular había muerto desde que había abordado el avión y tuvo que pasar mirando películas para entretenerse y luego tomó un taxi para llegar a su departamento. El viaje había sido sin paradas así que había pasado 11 horas incomunicado, lo terminó considerando su aporte para el _«día de la tierra»_ o lo que sea, había sido duro.

Pero, de acuerdo, consentiría a Kuroo y lo llamaría antes de ver el regalo de Oikawa.

Se acercó al pequeño aparato y presionó _reproducir._

« _Bokuto, Bokuto, demonios_ » Era Tetsurou, pero algo sonaba mal, se escuchaba sin aliento « _¿Por qué no contestas tu celular? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Esto es urgente, maldita sea!_ »

Su sangre se congeló y su estómago se hizo un nauseabundo nudo.

« _Es Oikawa_ »

Sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato.

« _Está en todas las noticias, tuvo un accidente en su automóvil. No es bueno, esto no se ve para nada bueno. Cómo tú no contestabas fui al lugar, era un desastre, el auto quedó hecho trizas. Aparentemente un camión de carga perdió el control e invadió su carril.»_

' _No, no, no, no, no.'_

 _«Oikawa maniobró para alejarse pero se estrelló y su auto volcó unas cuantas veces ¿Vienes cerca? Debes ir al hospital de inmediato._ »

Sintiendo sus brazos y piernas entumecidas comenzó a caminar hacia el ramo que había recibido. El siguiente mensaje comenzó a reproducirse.

« _Bokuto, las cosas se ven mal, hermano, lo siento_ » La voz de Kuroo se quebraba _«Estoy en el hospital en tu nombre, pero necesitas venir. Oikawa está en el quirófano, aquí están todos sus amigos. Por favor contesta, hombre.»_

Sus pulmones se rehusaban a respirar y sus dedos temblaban, pero lo que más dolía era su pecho. Sentía que iba a morir, aplastado por sus costillas, con manos temblorosas sujetó la carta; iba a vomitar.

El siguiente mensaje se reprodujo.

 _«Bo…»_ Kuroo estaba llorando « _Dios, lo siento tanto… los… los doctores acaban de salir, fue…_ » sollozó « _No, no pudieron encontrar de dónde venía la hemorragia, ya… Dios, lo siento, lo siento._ »

Otro pitido y un nuevo mensaje.

« _Bokuto_ » era Tsukishima, su voz se escuchaba pequeña « _Siento mucho tu perdida, yo… te intentaré apoyar en lo que sea. Tómate tu tiempo, el trabajo puede esperar._ »

Otro pitido y un nuevo mensaje.

Sus oídos se ensordecieron y dejó de escuchar los otros mensajes que seguían, ya ni siquiera intentaba detener las lágrimas. Toda la situación parecía un mal sueño del que debía despertar.

 _Quería_ despertar.

Abrió la carta y la leyó.

Estalló en lágrimas ahí, porque al leer su letra podía escuchar su voz y su risa ahí a su lado.

«¡ _Boku-chan! ;)_

 _Apuesto que es la primera vez que recibes un ramo de flores, bueno, ¡espero que lo sea, porque entonces estoy sonando como un idiota! Solo creo que los fortachones como tú merecen recibir delicadas flores también, así que espero que te gusten._

 _Debía hacer algo después de la confesión del otro día, y tengo planeado muchas grandes sorpresas cuando regreses._

 _Así que comienzan ahora. ¡Sorpresa!_

 _Disfruta del_ Rosé _que probaste cuando recién nos conocimos, sabes que es mi favorito pero hay una razón:_

 _Siempre he pensado que la vida es como un buen vino, ¡un caleidoscopio de sabores! Mezclados con tragos amargos y dulces; y sin importar su sabor, o su año o su precio, jamás lo disfrutas como cuando tienes buena compañía para compartir._

 _Espero que te gusten las flores._

 _Así que aquí va:_

 _Boku-chan, me encantaría empezar una vida contigo._

 _Prometo nunca romper tu corazón._

 _F. Oikawa Tooru.»_

Sus manos terminaron abriendo la botella con alcohol, se sentía tan entumecido que debía _sentir_ ese mordiente sabor quemar su garganta. Esa vez, el vino sabía tan amargo que le dieron ganas de vomitar; pero lo terminó todo, ahogando la tristeza negra de su pecho con la ebriedad.

Arrojó la botella a la pared, ni siquiera escuchó el sonido del vidrio quebrándose; tampoco el grito y los sollozos que dio hasta que su garganta quedó ardiendo.

Necesitaba otro más.

* * *

 **Ya saben que son bienvenidos en dejar su review con su opinión, los leo siempre con una sonrisa enorme.**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
